


Kitty Kompanion

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Cesarean Section, Comfort, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kitty Genji, Knotting, Light Angst, Lots of purring, Masturbation, Pillowfucking, Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rutting, Siblings, Squabbling, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cyborg genji, toebeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're bedridden with the flu and kitty Genji takes advantage to cuddle you. Ends with sex because why not?! Edit: expanded into a longer story with a plot.Proofread by one of the nicest people I know,poutypanic!





	1. Chapter 1

You got sick, really sick with the flu. You were taken off missions and bedridden for weeks, too tired to be able to move. Dr. Ziegler made sure you got meals, and you ate them when you felt up to it. The other agents visited you sparingly, because you spent most of your time asleep. In your sick-induced haze, you barely registered that Genji stayed behind after such a visit. You found him napping to your side.

As with most cats, Genji had little regard for your comfort. As long he was able to lie on you, next to you, or with a hand on your stomach, he purred contentedly until he drifted off to sleep. He only stopped purring when he was unconscious. If his elbow dug into your side or he put too much weight on your leg, for example, you moved. He woke, purred some more, shifted, and dropped off back to sleep. Maybe you should have shooed him to sleep elsewhere. But you were too tired, and truthfully, you didn't mind. You dropped to sleep again.

You woke up for what felt like the fiftieth time to more exhaustion. It was so unfair, getting sleep but no rest. You were also sweaty and disgusting. Your body had decided you were covered in too many blankets, despite your chill when you fell asleep. Genji was there, as always. Your constant misery made you irritated at him, but it was also a comfort to see him there, so deeply relaxed, and still as a stone. The cheek of his face mask on your foot and his knee on your stomach. Silent. Slow breaths with a few seconds between each rise and fall of his chest. At least one of you was benefiting from all your bedrest.

His knee was too heavy. You pushed his leg, and he automatically extended it. It slipped down onto the bed, leaving his foot next to your shoulder. Genji's knee was cool when you touched it. It was all the incentive you needed to throw your blankets off and drape yourself across his body. Being sick made you shameless, and the cooling effect offset any discomfort from his hard body.

You yearned to drop back to sleep as soon as possible, but it didn't happen. Genji's heel came towards your face and tapped your chin. _Rude_ , you thought. You grabbed his foot, intending to push it away. The feel of the soft toe pads stopped you. The bean-shaped, rubbery, neon-green pads he used to climb walls.

Genji was comfortable with you, and he owed you for kicking you in the face just now. Maybe he wouldn't mind if you touched his feet. You experimentally squeezed one of his toes between two fingers. A very sharp claw popped out. Oh, my. You wouldn't want to be slashed with a real kick from the cyborg.

A surprised giggle from the foot of the bed. Nothing you'd heard from him before.

"That tickles," Genji laughs, "but in a good way."

That encourages you to tickle him more, between his beans, just like on a real cat. You find the energy to smile when he spreads his toes, giving you better access to the space between them. You indulge him for the next while, and he purrs even more, loudly. The vibration, so familiar to you now, lulls you back to into a restful slumber.

Over the next few weeks, the two of you began cuddling properly, with you petting the top of his helm and running your fingers through his scarf. You don't know if he could feel that much through the metal, but he seemed to appreciate all of your touches. Your fingertips tracing the details of his back. Your palms rubbing his vents after he rolls over to expose his belly. Dr. Ziegler stopped bringing you meals. Instead, they mysteriously appeared, and Genji kept napping on your bed. His presence helped you get enough sleep to recover.

The cuddling evolves into a more romantic relationship. The odd hours of your job as agents means you take advantage of any free time you can spend together. Genji sticks to your side like glue during those times and delights in telling you that you belong to each other. You laughed off his words, assuming he was trying to be silly.

A month later, you wake on your stomach to a quiet whine. Another whine; you realize it's from your mouth. A pleasant tension is building just behind your clit. Genji is lazily, slowly thrusting into you from behind. He's kneeling, holding your legs spread across his thighs. His tail curls and uncurls in S-shapes above his rear.

You gather your arms to cross them under your chin, bracing yourself against the bed to better take his movements.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," he says quietly, "I want you to be while I claim you."

Your hands clench. His fingers knead into the thick flesh of your butt.

"I told you I was going to do this. You are mine," he says.

"This...isn't...so bad," you say, panting between words.

Genji hums in acknowledgment. He leans forward and rests a hand next to your head. With the other, he massages the back of your neck with a thumb and forefinger. He starts at the top, then moves down an inch. Then another. Then another. Relaxing your body so he can take you.

His thumbs dig into the flesh above your shoulderblades, rubbing in circles.

"Genji..."

"Shhhh," he hisses softly, his hands moving down to your ribcage. The heels of his palms press into your muscles, inching downward with care. "I need you to be relaxed when you take my knot."

You're left wondering what he means.

Genji quickens his pace, a gentle _pat, pat, pat_ against your butt. The increased pleasure he feels encourages the knot at the base of his erection to swell. Before it reaches its full size, he holds your hips in place and works it out. He turns you on your side, straddling one of your legs below and hugging the other. He slips his cock back in, the small bulge stretching you open. It goes in painlessly, because of how relaxed you were.

"You are doing well, _uh_ , taking me."

He works you with renewed vigour, but still gently and carefully and with soft moans. The knot grows. It fills your insides, tugging on your walls, and stimulating your g-spot every time he moves. Your resulting cries encourage him to speed up. Genji extends his claws through the sheets into the mattress, giving him extra leverage to thrust into you.

Suddenly, you're coming, squeezing around his knot and your thighs flexing around his lower body. A loud, surprised moan and Genji comes with you. He continues thrusting through your orgasms, then slowing to a stop. Extra warmth inside your lower stomach makes you realize what just happened.

"Did you just cum in me?!"

"One of my testicles survived. It's tucked inside my armour."

"Wait, so... I could be pregnant?!"

Genji leaned over you and rested his chin on your shoulder. With light pressure, so as to not hurt you with the hard metal.

"That was my intention," he replied with a sleepy smile under his mask, lightly squeezing your shoulder and down your arm with one hand, "You are mine now, and it is fitting that you should have my kitten."

"You mean 'baby'?"

"You could call it that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to add more chapters to this since I first wrote it, so here you go! ^^

You spent some time on edge before Dr. Ziegler confirmed you were pregnant with Genji's child (or 'kitten,' as he insisted on calling it). You went through several emotions upon hearing the news. You did this alone, because Genji was away on a mission. Your legs carried you to the cliff outside Watchpoint Gibraltar. Watching the cargo boats slowly float by always forced you into a calm. Contemplating the size of the ocean made your problems seem smaller in comparison.

You stood on the cliff, eyes scrunched, and deep in thought.

First, you were annoyed. You had gotten an awesome job with Overwatch, a group full of heroes you admired since you were a kid. It was the most adult thing you'd accomplished in your life, and getting pregnant interrupted that.

Then, you felt inadequate. A tiny human being was growing inside your tummy. Perhaps you weren't up to the task of being a good mother. Maybe Genji would change his mind later, and the baby deserved a better situation than that to be raised in.

"I am back, my beautiful mate."

You jumped, Genji's voice interrupting your worrying. You turned around to find him crouching on the large, ball structure. His metal tail stood straight behind him, the tip flicking.

"Genji! You scared me!" you exclaimed. "But I'm happy to see you."

You held out your arms and smiled, until Genji leapt down to approach you. You clung to his waist and pressed your cheek to his right chest plate. The heat from the green light in the centre of his chest radiated gently onto your nose. Genji wrapped you in his arms, and you wondered why you had worried in the first place. You were safe, and Genji didn't impregnate you just to ditch you. He didn't seem the type to do that.

Now you just had to tell him the important news.

You didn't get the chance, because Genji took a small step back and lifted your chin with his hand. He put his faceplate to your cheek and slid it along your skin.

"I missed you," he said, the slight echo behind his mask apparent because of how close he was.

You jumped again, cringing from his face.

"Cold! Cold!"

Genji chuckled. "Okay." He left your personal space and removed his mask to hold it a hand at his side. He peered at you with naked, brown eyes. "How are you?"

Your hands came up to rub and twist against each other in front of your stomach.

"Ummm, about that...I'm pregnant," you said, taking your hands apart to wait eagerly for his reaction.

Genji gasped slowly and loudly. You'd never seen such shock in his eyes. He fell to his knees, held your hips, and rubbed his cheek on your stomach.

Then he froze and looked up at you to ask, "Is it...are you...?"

"Healthy? Yes," you replied, smiling. He smiled back and pecked your stomach.

His fingers flexed and relaxed a few times on your hips while he regarded with a mysterious emotion. Then he stood up. His cool finger and thumb held your chin.

"You should go rest."

You expected more talking, but there's plenty of time for that later. And you wanted to go cool off after spending time being jittery. You didn't miss his lingering stare as you left. It wasn't hostile, but it sent a shiver from the base of your skull downward.

You learned what that stare meant soon enough, when a simple kiss as a greeting turned into much more heated kissing with you backed against a wall in a side hallway. Genji allowed you some air, but only momentarily. He fiddled hastily with his codpiece.

"What are you-?"

Genji kissed you again, hardening cock in hand. You forgot what you were asking.

This happened several times before the baby started showing. Genji was in love with your pregnant body and couldn't keep his hands off you.

"I have been thinking about you," he would say, or something similar.

"Yeah...?" you would ask in reply, brain on vacation.

More kissing, some of him gently biting your bottom lip. You don't remember. Poor man was so aroused by you that he often came on your body before he made it inside. On your stomach, or your back, from rutting between your asscheeks. The lust would clear from his eyes, temporarily, and remember that you, his darling mate, needed yours.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he'd say, taking your hand away from your crotch. Which you had been using rub yourself roughly through your clothing. Genji pulled your bottoms down and inserted his fingers into your underwear, rubbing against your clit on the way to your slick cunt. After slipping in two digits, he fingered you rapidly until you banged the back of your head on the wall. You gripped his wrist, whining, and adding to the pleasure of his fingers inside you by shoving a hand up your shirt to squeeze a breast.

Your legs seized and trembled as you came. Genji rubbed the special spot inside while you squeezed around his fingers. After, your skin dimpled from the chill from the thin layer of sweat you didn't notice you had accumulated. You put an arm around Genji's shoulder and leaned into him to keep your balance and pull up your bottoms.

"Someone could have caught us, but I kind of don't care," you said.

"Heh. I feel the same."

You didn't want to walk with your sore inner thighs. You gave him a "take care of me, my big, strong, man," kind of look.

Genji pressed his metal 'cheek' to yours, this time not as cold, and slipped his arms under your legs and shoulders. He hefted you up to his chest.

"I got you into this, and I will take care of you."

Genji carried you outside, and used the outer ledges of the watchpoint to get to your room. To be fair, he considered it his room as well, only storing his weapons in his old one. He moved his old picture frame with his younger self and Hanzo to yours. Something which you picked up and contemplated while Genji was away on a mission.

Upon arrival, Genji let you down onto your bed. You sat on the edge and smiled up at him mischievously.

"Is it naptime?"

"Is this going to lead to a catnap joke?" he asked flatly.

"Maybe," you said, and he laughed quietly.

"Yes, a catnap."

You got undressed, put on clean undies and a t-shirt, and climbed into bed. Likewise, he removed his face mask and the ribbon. You spent some time cuddling before you were ready to sleep. There was some shifting around, some ow's on your part and subsequent sorry's on Genji's part. You ended up being the small spoon, with his arm around your waist. Your back quickly warmed his front, and his quiet, rumbly purr almost lulled you to sleep. But you had to ask something before you forgot.

"What will your brother think?"

The purring ceased while Genji considered his answer.

"I think Hanzo will be happy for us. He needs to understand that I am thirty-five, not the immature twenty-five that I was when I left Hanamura. This will help."

"I hope so."

You were comfortably sleepy and told Genji so. You twisted around to let him give you a quick goodnight-kiss, then you rolled over to face the other way to sleep.

"I will get up before you to talk to Hanzo. You sleep in."

"Okay," you replied.

Genji's tail settled across your legs, and he purred until you both fell asleep. The contact and the gentle noise helped keep you anchored to the present and helped you feel safe, when otherwise you would have worried about the impending arrival of your baby and what it meant for your life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has told Hanzo about his preggy lover.

"You did _what_!" Hanzo yelled.

"My mate is having my kitten. I thought you would be happy," Genji said. He had one hand on his hip, and he gestured with the other. "You and father had always asked me to think about settling down."

Hanzo's matte, blue-black ears flattened against his shiny, black hair.

"That was because you were out of control! Not because you needed to get anyone pregnant!" ****

The two brothers faced each other, standing stiffly. Hanzo's matching-coloured tail whipped back and forth at his rear. Genji's grey, metal one waved in a gentler swish, but it was still an agitated movement.

"We are not getting any younger, Hanzo. The tiger grants us power, not immortality."

Genji tried to reason with Hanzo, but he wasn't done being angry.

"Power we should not pass down to just anyone's brats! You carry yourself differently, but you are the same fool who acts before he thinks." ****

"I am not the little boy you once knew," Genji pointed out.

"Clearly. Not even back then did you do something so _foolish_ ," Hanzo hissed. ****

There was an intense pause where Hanzo's nose twitched in anger and his tail fluffed. If this was a movie, they would have met violently in the middle and fought.

"You will not bait me," said Genji. His tail stilled and hung relaxed behind him. "Insult my choices all you want. Just don't come sniffing around my mate with that attitude. She is worthy. You just don't see it."

Genji took his palm from his hip and walked away. The tip of his tail twitched back and forth amiably, rubbing it in that Hanzo had failed to provoke him. Genji refused to dwell on the disappointment of Hanzo's disapproval. He was better off thinking about why you were the right person to have his kittens. You could have left, could have quit Overwatch. Could have suggested terminating the fetus, but you didn't. You stayed in the relationship in a way that Genji thought you would try to work out any problems with him when they arise.

And the sex. He was amazed how he managed to have mind-blowing and emotionally-intense sex with the same person. Just thinking about it made him want to prove his brother wrong with his dick.

The hissing of his vents interrupted his train of thought. Genji had to find you and relieve this need he had worked himself up to.

Genji found you outside, watching the sunset with Jesse. You stood a good distance apart. Then he saw you laugh, and Jesse taking a puff from his cigar. He was keeping a respectful distance to keep the smoke away from the baby.

Genji approached the two of you. The way he said nothing indicated that he wanted to speak with you alone. Happiness bubbled up in your chest at the sight of your lover, and you turned back to watch the colours on the horizon darken.

"All yers, Genji," Jesse said.

You spoke up when the clink of his spurs were a good distance away.

"Hey, Genji. I was just, you know, watching the sunset like usual."

His voice was silent, but his bodyparts spoke mechanically of how he strode up to stand just behind you.

"Do you think...that we could..."

Genji was all out of breath, and his voice was husky. His circular vents protracted again. It sparked a heartbeat in your lower core. You turned around to agree, and Genji hopped back. He had been using a tremendous amount of will to hold himself back from touching you where McCree could see. You looked Genji over. Since you knew he wasn't angry with you, his hulking posture told you he wanted to pounce on you out of desire.

"Alright. Let's go," you said, leading your boyfriend, practically trembling with desire, back to your shared bed.

You had barely crawled onto the bed and hadn't turned over onto your back before he was on you. His hands skimmed up your sides. He tried to hump your ass but forgot his dick was still sealed away. Instead, he knocked you flat onto the mattress. You giggled and rolled over. to see that Genji was already halfway through unlatching his groin plate. He frisbeed it across the room, knocking it against the wall.

"Oh my god, Genji!" You brought a hand up to cover your mouth and laughed harder. ****

He crawled forward quickly, surprising you back onto the bed again. He pinned you with a heated look and glanced momentarily at your lips.  ****

"You won't be laughing when I'm finished with you," he promised. ****

Genji smashed his lips against your face. You pushed back, while Genij leaned on one hand and groped you with the other. It slid up your hip to your stomach. He squeezed your breast.

"I think you are already filling out with baby weight," he said, breathing heavily, warm breath hitting your skin, "I have never been so hard. Look."

Genji sat back and then pulled his erection down. It immediately sprang back up to bounce against his stomach armour with a dry tap, fully stiff. He jerked himself loosely a few times.

"Do you think," he said, leaning down over you, "that maybe," he crawled forward and kissed between your breasts and upward, "I could put another kitten in you?" Genji rolled his hips, rubbing the head of his cock between your legs.

Your response was to pull him up to your mouth for a kiss. You sucked on his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth for you. You both made out while his stroked the head of his cock.

Genji thrust into the tight grip of his hand, and you ripped your lips from his with lewd smack.

"Stop that," you scolded, "You're gonna get your knot early, and then you won't fit."

"Hah, that is not how it works,"  he said, smiling. "It needs to be inside someone, _you_ , to grow the knot."

"Then get inside me."

"Never were more sexy words spoken," he purred. Your stomach tightened in anticipation.

Genji braced himself on the bed with one hand and reached down with the other to guide himself into you. You ran your palms all over his body. Up his front, around his sides to his back, and then down. You pulled his hips closer impatiently.

"Hurry up. I can't wait anymore."

He thrust in then, your arousal making it easy for him to penetrate you for his entire length. ****

"Oh, god," you moaned.

He gave you a grace period of a minute of going at a moderate pace. You dragged him back down for more sloppy kisses. He whispered, "I love you," just before your mouths made contact. You moaned into his mouth in reply, knowing he would understand.

He sped up then with a dull slap against the bottom of your hips, and you moaned more sharply as Genji's cocked invaded your cunt mercilessly. Genji worked his hands under your body, between you and the bed. Then he closed his arms, pulling you closer to him. He moved his mouth to your right breast, leaving you free to chant his name softly. He sucked on your chest, testing the skin with his teeth (you were grateful at this moment that he did not have sharp cat's teeth). He tensed his tongue and flicked it at your nipple.

"That's good, that's good. Don't stop," you breathed.

He did the same to your other nipple, and also licked a wide stripe up the centre with the flat of his tongue. Genji dug his claws in, putting all the passion he felt for you into his thrusts. You whined and squirmed against the bed, holding onto his head for dear life. It stung when his hips smacked yours, but the sensation just blended with everything else. ****

Genji left your breast so he could breathe. He couldn't concentrate on breathing through his nose anymore. That was just fine with you. You lay helpless his arms, only existing to be fucked by Genji right now. Your thighs twitched, you trying to wrap your legs around his waist. You wanted him impossibly closer. You couldn't find the strength.

Genji came with a choked moan, and the warmth of his seed inside you brought your pleasure to a peak.

You came pleading his name, your mind going blank. After, you were coming down, but emotions were welling up. You were confused and alarmed. You brought your hands to your face, a useless attempt to hold things in. You surprised yourself with a sob.

Genji slipped his hands from under you and hovered over your face, fussing.

"Hey," he asked. "What is wrong? Does my knot hurt? I knew I should have made sure you were relaxed again..."

The sound of his voice, tight with worry, made you smile and take your hands away from your eyes. You quickly wiped away the single tear lingering in your eye.

"I'm okay. It was just intense. Cuddle me?"

"Alright." Genji gathered you in his arms again and rolled you both over. His length remained inside you, locked in place by the knot. At the first time this happened, you were annoyed. You wanted to get up. Then you got used to it, seeing the situation as time spent bonding with your lover. Genji always ran his hands lovingly along your body, helping you relax. If you pressed your ear to just under the circular light on his chest, you just make out his heartbeat. There was nowhere you would rather be at these times. You curled against his chest, your knees on either side of his waist. His voice rumbled beneath your cheek. "You have me for an hour, then my soon-to-be mama is getting a bath."

You whined.

"You have to get clean soon or you won't want to clean yourself later."

He was right. You could go for a second nap after what happened. You grimaced at the various places of your body that were damp with sweat, but you were spent, limbs heavy. You stretched a leg out and back in, and the pain reminded you of your sore, red tush.

He settled in to rest, his gaze on the ceiling, but flicking back to you every once in a while. You spent a sleepy ten minutes before uncurling.

"Well? Tell me how it went with Hanzo," you said.

Genji's chest rose beneath you as he sighed silently. Then he explained what happened.

"He's being stubborn!" you exclaimed.

"I know," Genji said. His slim-shaped, brown eyes wandered down your body, and then he grinned, staring you in the eyes again. "Maybe he is jealous."

"Stop," you told him, poking his nose.

He grabbed your hand out of the air and kissed your palm. His pleased-as-punch smile and purring told you that you were not going to win this one.

"What are you going to do? Leave?"

You stuck your tongue out.

"You love this," Genji accused.

You conceded, laying your cheek back down on his chest.

"I do."

"I am pleased."

"I know! They could probably hear you purring out in the hallway!"

The conversation faded comfortably there.

Genji started the water flowing in the bathtub. He woke you when the bath was ready. You didn't even know you had fallen asleep, and that Genji had somehow removed himself from the bed without waking you. He peeled you from the bed and helped you walk to the tub. You climbed in and winced when your butt hit the bottom.

"What about you?" you asked.

"I will use Lena's shower. She is away on a mission right now."

He left you with a clean face cloth to use and went to take a quick shower. Genji returned to you staring blearily up at him, needing to lie down and sleep immediately. He carried you like a toddler back to the bed. You made him roll over to lay with his back to you, so you could cling to him. He curled his tail around your leg.


	4. Chapter 4

Time went on, and Angela put you on pregnancy leave. You had misgivings about being a financial burden while the recall was still relatively recent, but no one mentioned it. You had more immediate happenings, anyway. Your stomach got bigger. It wasn't firm like the big bellies you've seen in ads for pregnancy lotions; it was jiggly. But not too big that you couldn't just put on your stretchier or looser clothes. Everyone knew you were pregnant, anyway. Such changes weren't going to surprise them. You still trained every day, but not before standing in front of the mirror and shaking your extra fat or finding a surprise pimple on your face.

Genji sat you down one day and explained that he wanted you to take it easier. He was quite serious, and you agreed, seeing how much it meant to him. You did solo training, for recruits. It was laughably easy. At first, it bruised your ego. You considered increasing the intensity, but you found yourself tiring earlier than expected. Fatigued, even. You blamed the growing baby and took up napping at midday.

Your naps had the side-effect of summoning your partner to the bed. You woke one day with Genji sleeping loosely curled with his face stuffed between the bed and your stomach. His knees were tucked towards his chest, and lately, he hadn't been kicking you in the face as much. It tugged at your heartstrings to see the assassin like this. If only this was a nightly occurrence, and he didn't leave on multitudes of missions lately. But this was what you both signed up for when you joined Overwatch, so you couldn't argue.

He would probably leave again soon. The impending loneliness was ruining the mood, so you distracted yourself by toying with Genji's toebeans. You held his foot with one hand and squeezed the pads with the other. You gently forced the claws out and reveled in the slight shiver at how close your face was to something that could cut your skin to ribbons. Then you let go, and the claw disappeared. You had learned that long as you didn't touch the ticklish area between the green toebeans, Genji wouldn't stir. 

But eventually, he did.

"Why are you so obsessed with my feet," Genji wondered, yawning and rolling over. You protested his foot leaving your grasp.

"You're the only one with toebeans, and I get to touch them!" you said, smiling. You frown. "Unless Hanzo...?"

"He does not. He has a set of normal toes. It was Winston who suggested they be installed, actually."

"Smart dude."

Genji got off the bed to retrieve his faceplates.

"I must go," he said. "I am needed..."

Genji kept talking, giving you the gist of his next mission, but it went in one ear and out the other. _Where_ he went wasn't important, because it would not be _here_. You sat up and watched him attach his swords to his back, thinking, _Why don't you stay? Why can't you stay?_ Knowing full well why Genji couldn’t.

He returned to the bed to say his goodbye. He softly kissed your forehead, with a hand behind your head. His hand lingered for a few more moments when he pulled away.

"Stay safe, that is all you need to do."

You could only watch him leave, having the urge to grab his wrist and tell him, "You spend too much time away." Now was not the appropriate time. The man, your partner that had become your rock walked out the door to leave for another mission.

You couldn't mope around in your room alone for long. You were restless. The training andthe subsequent nap left you ravenous.

You couldn't eat most of the food in the kitchen. Everything had an overwhelming smell, and your stomach turned so often that you weren't sure which foods turned you off and which didn't. You were at a loss at what to do. You felt vulnerable and lonely, so one day you just showed up at Winston's lab while most of the other agents were out doing other things. Winston stayed behind under the guise of needing to do digital paperwork, among other things, but you suspected he wanted to tinker by himself.

He placed an old, large pillow in one of the giant tires he usually sits in, so you could lounge in it like a beanbag chair. It turned out to be a good arrangement for the both of you to hang out in Winston's lab. You could stomach his bananas, and he used you as an excuse to eat more peanut butter instead.

"I have to leave the pregnant woman something to eat," he told Athena, placing the bunch of bananas in your lap and picking up a jar of peanut butter.

You quietly chewed a soft chunk of banana, listening to them bicker. You were less lonely. You spent your time either listened to Winston attempting to explain the science behind something or checked the internet for information on raising your baby (you conveniently forgot about the birthing process). Still, you missed Genji's clingy, protective presence. He was frequently sent on stealth missions with Hanzo, and you worried that a high-stress situation would not help their relationship. You swallowed the food in your mouth.

"I'm worried about how they're getting along out there."

"Hm?"

You blinked, realizing you put no context to what you said. "Genji and Hanzo. They argued about my being pregnant. Hanzo was completely against it. Not like he can change the fact," you said, rolling your eyes at Hanzo's stubbornness.

"I wouldn't worry. If they fight, well...cats have nine lives." You wrinkled your nose at the terrible joke. "Although, in the case of Genji, maybe eight."

"Oh, god," you groaned, while Winston chuckled at his own jokes.

You pondered asking Winston about any details he might know about Genji's status of cat-man that you didn't. You hadn't been comfortable asking Hanzo. It never came up in casual conversation. It seemed just accepted.

"...Hey, Winston?"

He grunted.

"Can you tell me anything Genji and Hanzo...being cat dudes?'

"I'm a little busy right now. However." He sifted through the holopads on the side of his workspace. He tossed you one, which you thankfully caught before it hit you in the face. Score one for your training! "Athena can play you some entries from the former Blackwatch medic, Moira O’Deorain. It's not much, but I can tell you more when I'm free."

You agreed to ask him again another time and pressed play on the holopad.

"Captain's log, stardate 73.01.13." Dr. Deorain pauses to chuckle herself. "Whoever listens to this most likely won't get the reference. Back to the topic at hand. Subject 25, also known as Blackwatch Agent Genji Shimada, is a genetic puzzle which eludes a solution. For now.

"My current hypotheses are as follows: One: the Shimada family are descendants of some large cat-human hybrid that evolved concurrently with modern humans. Although, their ability to produce healthy offspring with modern humans is nothing short of a miracle if that is correct," the doctor mutters to herself.

"Two: someone in the past was dabbling in genetic splicing generations before their time, and I will be the one to uncover the evidence. Three: and this is highly unlikely, it is magic just as the commander says, and Subject 25's status defies scientific explanation. The commander is allowing me to examine the subject tomorrow. I'll know more then."

Huh. You played the next one and skipped to the part about Genji.

"...Subject 25 purposefully avoided eye contact the entire time he was in my laboratory. The commander warned me of the subject's foul temper, but Subject 25 did not hinder my examination of him at all. I took a few samples from the subject's body. The only reaction my actions received was the subject watching my hands at work. Perhaps he liked my nail polish."

You skipped ahead again.

"...I disagree with the number of nanites present in the samples. It's clearly overkill, but that was always one of Dr. Ziegler's failings. No one in charge is smart enough to realize it. The subject is in otherwise good health."

You're not sure what to make of that entry, so you play the next one.

"...The genetic material in the samples from Subject 25 is stubbornly normal. There isn't even any evidence of tampering by the nanites. I need a more invasive sample. It's too bad the subject's feline features are no longer present on the body. I would have liked to examine and collect samples from those."

Wow, what a cold way to refer to Genji's missing ears and original tail.

"Using the first words he has spoken to me, Subject 25 refused to consent to have any more samples taken. He also bruised my wrist in the process. When I approached him, the commander wasn't any help with my problem. He actually suggested I approach the good Dr. Ziegler to get what I needed. The subject trusts her more." Dr. O’Deorain tutted. "I didn't realize the commander had a sense of humour."

"There are no more mentions of a Subject 25 or Agent Shimada in former Agent O’Deorain reports," Athena stated after the last entry finished playing.

Winston sighed.

"She refused to believe that some things can't eventually be broken down into understandable parts," he said. "I think a few unexplained mysteries keeps you humble."

"Ohhh, that's wise, Winston."

"Thank you!"

You yawned. Winston turned to observe you.

"Tired? Maybe time for a nap?"

"No," you said. Weakly waving the suggestion off. "I'm fine for a bit."

You jerked awake. You knew you should have listened to Winston. Your neck was sore from sleeping on Winston's tire, and you groaned in irritation.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Genji's clear, but accented, voice gave chased out the last of your drowsiness. He had been brushing the sensitive pads on the underside of his fingers against your face while you were sleeping. Your cheeks were unbelievably soft to him. When he cupped his entire hand to your cheek, the shock of the cold metal woke you.

"Good. You're awake," said Winston from his nearby desk. "Maybe he can take you back to your real bed."

Not a bad idea, but you had to do something first. You exclaimed his name and waved him in closer. You hugged him as tight as you could without hurting your bigger boobs on his chest plates. Then you squeezed his head to your chest and kissed the top of his helm. When you let go, he said, "I missed both of you." He pecked your tummy.

Which pricked and made you jump. Genji had been away so long that he was growing facial hair in between his scars. You grabbed his face and inspected him.

"Could ya shave?"

You thumbed the bald patches between the wiry, black hair. His skin was soft from being protected by his face plates all the time. Genji pouted and reached for the plate that covers his mouth. It lay nearby.

"No, no. It's cute. Just... you're like a cactus right now."

The way that he quickly brought his hand back and gave you a small smile told you that he wasn't really hurt by your suggestion to shave.

Now that Genji was back with you, everything was better. It was time to stop moping. You wiggled on the tire and stuck out your hand.

"Help me up, please?"

You asked, and he readily agreed, to get some cuddle time in back at your shared room. You walked side-by-side down the hall, with you glancing at his hair-covered chin. It was so weird. Plus, and you didn't notice this before because he usually kept his helm on, but the edges of his hair were salt and pepper.

"What?" he asked, looking at you.

"You're graying!"

Genji reflexively started petting his fledgling beard.

"Not even Hanzo is grey yet," you said.

Genji sighed sadly. "Yes."

"You wanna look like Hanzo?"

"Maybe he would stop glaring at me if I did," he joked.

You couldn't help your face falling to sadness.

"I'm sorry things are like this between you."

"Thank you, but I am handling it for now," he said. He squeezed you momentarily to his side with an arm around your waist. He stopped to face you, and you stopped with him. "Look, I'll  put my visor so I don't poke you..."

"But then I have to do _this_." You pulled his face down until your nose bumped the metal. "So I can see your eyes."

He blinked, his skin and eyes neon green from the glass covering them.

"Staring contest!"

You frowned deeply. You wanted to win, but Genji was a competitive man. His tail twitched back and forth behind him. You took your hands from his visor, slowly, stealthily reaching down. He wouldn't expect this betrayal from his own lover. You swiftly took his hands and put his palms to your pregnant belly. He couldn't resist and glanced down. You shouted and stomped a victory dance down the hallway.

"You cheated," he deadpanned.

"I wasn't gonna win otherwise," you replied, unrepentant.

You let Genji catch up to you, and you both continued walking.

"So Winston told you were asking about me?" he asked.

"Yeah, he gave some reports from some Dr. O’Deorain."

"Why did you not ask _me_?"

"You weren't here." You tried to keep your tone perky; you weren't trying to guilt him. You took his hand in yours.

"I know," he said, sounding sad despite your effort. "And Moira was not a doctor. I heard from McCree years later a rumour that no university would give her a doctorate. I am not surprised. While I was a part of Blackwatch, she tried to stimulate my knot without permission." Genji growled, and his tail whipped to the side in anger.

"Wow, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some more angst before things get much better. And fluffier. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Genji hadn't been at the watchpoint for longer than a full day for the past month. Not having a work schedule for yourself, you lost track of what day it was.

You did offer to do paperwork, but Winston waved your suggestion off. "Athena does all that."

So you doubted yourself that Genji seemed be going on longer and longer missions. Overall, you were okay. Your breasts were _so_ nice and full, and your stomach didn't have as many stretch marks as you had feared. You should have been grateful that you were safe and healthy. The piece missing from your heart disagreed. Whispered to you that it was unfair. You wondered why you should get out of bed, to face the loneliness. The tempting sleepiness pulled you back down. You closed your eyes, chasing the split second before unconsciousness that was free of any worry. The extra sleep had the opposite effect that sleep normally has. You spent the day feeling like shit and looking like it, eyebags and all. 

You gave up training after falling and bruising your hip. Your centre of gravity had shifted without you noticing. You sat there, annoyed. You punched the floor, resentful that the further along you got, the more your job was becoming 'being pregnant.' You took your frustration out on Genji's cock when he was home. Making him lay back while you rode him until you tired yourself out. Your fingers gave you a less satisfying orgasm, and it was getting harder to reach properly. Genji welcomed your use of him, contentedly drinking in your curves with his hungry gaze. As soon as your thighs refused to obey you, he guided you back slowly with his hands at your back to avoid ripping his knot out of your cunt. Genji curled around your pregnant stomach to give love to your swollen breasts. These was some of your best times with him lately, because his knot locked inside you guaranteed some quality time. You traded tender kisses and discussed possible baby names until he had to leave again.

Genji noticed the growing length of his missions, as well, and picked up the habit of bringing you a small stuffed animal from each new location. Whether he stole them or bought them, you didn't mind. The theme was baby versions of animals whenever he could find them. You had amassed a sizeable amount in a short time. You lay in the bed, surrounded by the stuffies, because half its occupants weren't there most of the time anyway. You were wondering if Genji's presents were doubling as baby toys. He indignantly huffed when you asked him this.

Later he confessed to Jesse and Hanzo in the Orca that his scheme had been found out, and his brother had no sympathy.

"Don't be cheap, then!"

"It is called being frugal, Hanzo. You would go broke just trying to get a first date," said Genji, taking a jab at Hanzo's expensive tastes in cologne, bath oils, eyeliner, skincare, and separate combs for his hair _and_ his fur.

"At least he pays for the things," Jesse pointed out, when Genji would have no problem stealing them.

"As if there is honour involved in something so insignificant," Hanzo said.

"There is to me," Genji growled. "Who is the one who is single, and who is not?"

"Genji's got a point, Hanz," Jesse said. "You might try bein' nice every once in a while."

Hanzo squared up with the cowboy, ears flat and his tail waving. His white teeth peeked out of his sneering lips. Jesse barely twitched.

"You should work on that attitude. It's bringin' team morale down," he drawled, casually puffing on his cigarillo with a finger and thumb holding it steady.

Hanzo picked a far away sniper perch to sulk in after the Orca landed.

"Sorry if that was unprofessional, Jesse," Genji whispered to him.

"As long as we stick to the plan and come back in one piece, you two can cat fight all you want."

Hanzo wheezed poorly contained laughter. He got a hold of himself and asked McCree if he plucked his joke from the dumpster they passed on the way over.Jesse took his cigarillo from his lips.

"Well, I'll be."

"He laughed," Genji said. His chest expanded with a deep breath. He let it out slowly, placing a hand solemnly on Jesse's shoulder. "I will make an appointment with Angela for him when we get back. He is clearly terminal."

"Do not!"

Jesse and Genji fell against each other, snickering quietly so enemies wouldn't hear.

Genji returned from that particular mission with a stuffed baby beaver. He found you napping with all the stuffies. What an adorable sight you made, with your pregnant belly protruding above all the stuffed animals. He had no idea you missed him so badly, and instead was drawn to join you for your nap. He added the baby beaver to the pile and then pushed some to the side so he could slot himself into the cuddle pile next to your body.

You would have remained in the bed with this surprise appearance of Genji, but you an immense need to pee and right now. You inched towards the side of the bed, dragging your extra weight along. It disturbed your bedmate. He shifted around and you stopped with your legs hanging off the side of the bed, waiting for him to greet you. Genji opened his eyes, hazy with sleepiness, and spied the stuffed animals.

"My kittens," he cooed, sweeping his arms inwards, gathering some stuffies to his chest. He curled up around them, his tail touching his chin, and went back to sleep. You could tell he was sleeping by his peaceful, steady breathing.

You were about to pee yourself, so you quickly used the bathroom. Then you swiped your phone from the bedside table and snapped a pic of Genji cuddling his 'babies.' You had no idea what was going on, but you had to save this.

You woke him, and he whined at you sleepily not to show anyone because he didn't remember talking to the stuffed animals at all. But too bad. Too late. The picture was already taken. Genji left for another mission, and now you had this darling photo to look at to comfort you while he was away.

* * *

"Hey, Angela."

"How are you feeling? You look tired."

You were on a first name basis with the pretty, blonde doctor now, and you knew the drill for your check-ins. You stepped on the scale, so she could record your weight gain. To be fair, a medical program was automatically recording all the data for perusal at Angela's convenience.

"I am, but I'm fine otherwise I think."

"That's good. I'm tired as well," she groaned and launched into some gossip. "Everyone is keeping me very busy. Did you hear that Tracer recalled into friendly fire for the fifth time in three months?She's doing her best under the circumstances, but...Ugh! And I'm trying to convince Winston to switch to natural peanut butter as a compromise, but he conveniently keeps 'forgetting' to buy a minifridge for it. Then I just about put Jesse's cigar out on his leg. Ahhh, but I have the best sleeps after days like that!" She grinned. "Also makes me look forward to seeing your healthy little baby bump in comparison."

"The Winston part might be partly my fault. I ate all his bananas a week ago."

"That's alright. He's an adult; it's squarely on him," she said, pointing at her shoulders. "Come, come. Sit."

You sat on the exam table.

"My favourite part! Hearing the tiny heartbeat." She took the stethoscope from around her neck. "Athena, bring up the audio feed for the mother to hear."

"Yes, Dr. Ziegler."

Angela played your heartbeat for you. Then the baby's. You got a little light-headed each time with the realization that a tiny life was growing inside you. You cupped your belly tenderly.

"Almost makes me want to give up being a doctor to have children," Angela said wistfully.

You looked up in surprise.

"What?"

She chuckled. "Got you!"

"Whatever," you muttered with a smile.

"You know what's next," she said. You did, lying back on the exam table so the medical equipment could scan your uterus. "Let me just quickly go over your stuff here..." she said, walking over to the console.

You waited patiently. You wished Genji were here, but that was no surprise.

"Wait," the doctor said. You sat up, already on alert. "Am I that tired? Did I forget you were having twins?"

Dr. Ziegler was squinting at the screen and rubbing her cheek in deep confusion, while you fought the urge to flail about in panic. _No, you did not mention twins!_

"Wait," she said again. This time you deflated onto the exam table, already done with the surprises. "This one is reading as a few weeks younger. That cannot be..."

You nodded to everything she said, trying to ignore the lack of blood flowing to your brain. Dr. Ziegler released you for now, intending to study the results of the scans of the second baby. You dumbly walked down the hallway with your hands to your baby bump, until a thought smacked you like a pebble to the head. Genji was still not here, again! You fisted your hands angrily and jogged back to your room. You paced back and forth at the foot of your bed. The object of your anger was out on a mission, _again_.

Athena had to say your name twice before you realized she trying to get your attention.

"Athena! Right, sorry," you said, depositing your rear on the bed. "What can I do for you?"

"An audio transmission for you from Agent Genji."

You adjusted the position of your feet needlessly and smoothed invisible wrinkles on the stomach of your shirt.

"Alright. Connect us, please."

Your beloved's voice spoke your name, warmly drifting down from the ceiling.

"You!" you seethed.

"What? I-"

"Another baby! Angela says I'm pregnant with a second baby! Appeared out of nowhere! ...I think," you added quickly. "I don't know..." A tsumani of angst came crashing over your anger, snuffing it. "And you're not here!" you wailed.

You tried not to be selfish and blame Genji for not being here, but you just did. You failed. You were overwhelmed and alone. You stared at the floor, waiting to be chastised for not handling it better. Genji had never lost his patience with you before. Maybe this time you went too far.

"You may have to explain to me again what that means when I arrive home. For now, go see Angela. Please try not to stress too much. We will get through this. Together."

"The transmission has ended," said Athena.

"Thank you, Athena," you said sadly.

"You're welcome."

"Together," was Genji's last word to you. Of course he had your back with this. You were foolish to think otherwise. Still, the prospect of two babies to take care of was daunting. Hopefully, Angela had an explanation of where the second baby came from, and soon. And maybe...she was mistaken about the whole thing. You had mixed feelings about that. For now, all your previous emotions receded, leaving you drained and raw. You fell back onto the bed, needing another nap.


	6. Chapter 6

  _Back!_  Genji messaged you.

You sent back ten crying emojis.

_:) <3 There, there,_ he replied.  _Btw, I made an appointment with Angela. I want to hear this from her myself. She is obliging us with an appointment immediately, My Lovely Glowing Mate._

You met him at the landing pad with a hand on your belly and an ache in both your feet. Which was probably only going to get worse as time went on. Genji arrived with another stuffed animal, but he wrapped his arms around your body first. You gave him your tightest hug, pressing his armour into the thick, rubbery synthetic skin underneath.

"I'm sorry," you told him.

"Me, too," he said. "Sorry that you are lonely."

He asked how you were doing, you mentioned your hurting feet, and he insisted on carrying you to the appointment. In your lap were his face plates and a new stuffed gecko.

"Honey, I love you. But bring me food next time," you requested politely. "Angela is on my case for not gaining enough weight."

You waved your cell phone to add emphasis. You had been chatting with her several times a day, any time you needed. Then you tucked the phone back into your bra.

"What are you eating?"

"Don't tell Winston, but," you lowered your voice to a whisper, "I'm stealing his peanut butter."

"Is that it?"

You could not hide from Genji's disappointed frown.

"It's the only thing my stomach will accept," you admittedly quietly.

He sighed out of his nose.

"Then what do want me to bring you?"

"Umm...chocolate?"

Genji rumbled in frustration. "You cannot just eat peanut butter and chocolate."

This time the doctor had lines between her brows while she took your measurements and readings. She was professional. You lay again on the exam table to receive the scan. She brought over a holopad that had an image of the scan. Two vaguely-baby shaped blotches appeared on the screen.

"Here is what I know," she said. She pointed to the larger mass. "Child one is healthy, the older child. A girl. Child two," she said, pointing to the second mass, "is smaller, less developed by two or three weeks. Seems to be a boy. Its tail has not receded yet."

You immediately looked to Genji. "Do you think?"

"Yes," he said, turning to Angela. "Does the boy have cat ears?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask about this before I jumped to conclusions. As for the ears...it's hard to tell. We might be able to tell when you're further along."

"Hanzo will be pleased to hear this," Genji said.

"I thought he didn't like the idea of my 'brats' having his tiger power," you said.

"He didn't, but he is also one of those from the clan who believes the power is being diluted. That every new generation of marrying outside the family, there is less of a chance of it being passed on." Genji lowered his chin and the volume of his voice. "There is a small history of inbreeding in my family."

You recoiled in shock. "Oh. Shit."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with  _this_  family," Angela cut in. "That I can assure you! I'll make sure of it."

"Yes, because you noticed a whole second kitten inside her belly," Genji said sarcastically, without any real bite.

"We were gossiping! Stress relief is important..." Angela waved her hands dismissively. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some coffee so I can look over the data."

Angela left the two of you alone in the exam room. You found yourself just staring at each other.

"Are you alright?" Genji asked.

You sighed and gazed down at your bulging stomach with knotted brows.  _Two babies?_

"No. This is crazy."

"I know," he said. He worked his fingers in between yours and held your hand. "But I will be here."

You intended to mask your true feelings when you looked back at him, but he knew you better by now. You never wanted to see Genji unhappy, that downward curve of his mouth, but you couldn't lie, either.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"It feels like you're never here. But," you were quick to add, "I know why you need to go away. It just sucks, is all. I miss you."

"Why didn't you tell me this was upsetting you?"

"I don't want to bother you. You're busy as it is, supporting me and working."

"It is not a bother," Genji said, gently shaking your hand, "You know I can call you during longer missions. That is what the secure channels are for."

"Okay," was all you said. The issue seemed to be have been settled. Now was a good time to change the subject. "So...you gonna tell Hanzo?"

"Yes, after I put you down for your nap."

He tightened his grip on the hand he held so you couldn't smack him. You just made angry noises at him.

"He may be doubly angry for double the kittens."

"God, I hope not. I'm too pregnant to care about his feelings right now."

"Don't you worry about that," he said.

"But that's all I got. Time!"

"What else do you do?"

"A lot of nothing," you admitted.

"Nothing? No wonder you get lonely. Can't you aide Winston?"

"He said he doesn't need anything."

"What about Angela?"

"I don't want to bother her more than I am now."

"It's not a bother. Head back to our room, and I will meet you there."

He has known her longer than you, so you trusted his judgement and continued on. Half an hour later, you rolled over in bed to find a waiting notification on your phone. It was Genji, asking if he could come back a bit later. He was going to tell Hanzo the news in person. He promised he wasn't leaving for two more days.

_Okay, but you're not leaving this bed when you come back,_  you replied.

* * *

 

"That's impressive!" exclaimed Hanzo, bro-punching Genji in the shoulder.

It was the only friendly physical contact he'd had from Hanzo in years, so the cyborg dodged it. He froze mid-dodge, fearing he made the atmosphere awkward and expecting Hanzo to hit him for real this time. Genji started to laugh, pointing at Hanzo with both pointer fingers. He went with it, with a smile that would melt the most frigid ice cap. His dark brown eyes sparkled between two sets of black eyelashes. Genji was proud in this moment to be the brother of an extremely attractive and capable man that Hanzo grew up to be. The emotion that expanded in his chest threatened to spill forth as tears. He blinked and wet his eyelashes with them, unable to wipe them away beneath his mask.

Thinking quickly, he said, "Why don't we celebrate?"

To Genji's never-ending amazement, his brother agreed. Their options were few. As agents of the illegal Overwatch, they had to keep a low profile at all times, so going out was out of the question. Genji excitedly messaged you that he and Hanzo were going to spend some time on the roof of the watchpoint, sharing a cheap bottle of something dark-coloured that Genji stole from McCree (he would apologize later and replace it with something better).

After Hanzo spat out a vehement insult at McCree for his taste in whiskey, the brothers traded remember-when's, laughing, for a good, long while. They had been meaning to watch the stars as well, but the clouds only allowed them occasional peeks.

"Did you find out if either of your kittens will have the power of the tiger?"

"No."

Hanzo's hand swung up to whap Genji on the back of the head, but the cyborg blocked it with his forearm. He was faster.

"You know that would be important," Hanzo stated.

Genji rotated his arm and grabbed Hanzo's wrist.

"The kittens are healthy," Genji said. "That is what is _important_."

Hanzo ripped his arm from Genji's grasp and brooded for a few moments.

"I hope your kittens have a better future thanwe did," Hanzo concluded somberly.

Genji had to agree.

In the meantime, Angela had some concerning advice for you regarding your pregnancy. You ended up going to sleep before Genji go back. You woke up to his happy face. You were reluctant to tell Genji the advice, so you let him chatter to you about his night with his brother. How they had connected in the way he had longed for. He was only ever more excited when he spoke of what he wanted to show and teach his kittens.

"But I must not come on too strong, in case he gets scared away," Genji concluded.

"So you're going to approach him cautiously, like you would a cat?"

Genji let the silence stretch before answering, while you grinned obnoxiously.

"That isn't funny."

"It is," you insisted, still showing teeth, "You just don't think so."

Genji sighed at you. "You are lucky I love you."

You changed the subject. Tentatively explained that Angela said she didn't know why the second baby appeared. And until she understood better what happened, she advised that it was best that you and he refrain from vaginal sex. To avoid adding a third. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has happened to Overwatch agents.

Your words were met with dead silence.  _Oh, shit._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, but the next one will be longer.

"I see," Genji said.

He stood very still. The only movement was his breathing.

"Genji, are you alright?"

He turned around and planted his rear on the bed next to you.

"I will be."

You shook your head.

"I don't like this any more than you do," you told him. You took his hand and squeezed. "I don't do much lately and having sex with you is the highlight of my week." You shook your head again. "That really should be more less than a week."

He pulled your hand into his lap and said, "You are rubbing it in."

You fought a smile. "No, no. I just want to spend more time with you."

"I know."

You had some moments of comfortable silence before Genji spoke up.

"I wish to discuss something."

You nodded. He took off his face plates.

"I think I am ready to show you..."

Genji's words trailed off. His chest heaved with a deep breath. You watched patiently as he hooked his fingers under the off-white pieces of armour attached to his body. They each came off with a soft pop. He let them drop to the floor, then he looked expectantly at you.

You looked him over with a smile. He was the same man. The same body, just slimmed down from the missing armour pieces.

"You're naked!"

You weren't sure what to say. Genji snickered, and the serious was mood lifted.

Most of Genji's body was wrapped in rubbery, stretchy maroon material. Protecting heavily damaged skin underneath. In extreme cases, there was no skin left underneath to protect. Aside from his face, hair, and the right side of his chest, he was completely covered.

You placed your palm on the round, metal piece covering his heart. It was warm. Then you moved it towards his pec, skimming the skin, criss-crossed with dark brown scars. Genji flinched back, grinning.

"That tickles!" he said. His face darkened with embarrassment. "No one else has touched me there in..." He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know."

This was the first time he felt comfortable sharing his 'naked' body to someone that wasn't a doctor or someone giving him repairs.

"Why do you look so serious?! You're still my cute and sexy cat man. Come here," you told him. You held your hands out for him to lean in for a kiss. You held his face, murmuring, "Handsome."

Genji was relieved. He looked down at your mouth.

"You don't know how much I had been worrying about this while I was away. It never seemed like the right time. I did not expect this to be so difficult."

He looked back up into your eyes, taking a shuddering breath.

"Well, we can't make love, but we could cuddle."

Genji was disappointed, but that was the next best thing. He smiled and reached for you. You checked his beard for its spikiness factor first, but it was long enough to be harmless.

You had Genji be the big spoon at first, because of your big belly. His body was warm, somehow warmer than with his armour on.

"What are we going to name our kittens?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Okay, don't be offended, but..."

Genji hummed sleepily in reply.

"I want you to pick their first names. Japanese names. I'll pick the middle names."

Genji huffed in amusement, a little blast of air hitting your neck.

"I'm not offended," he said. His voice vibrated against your back. "Who wouldn't want to name their own kittens?"

You both went back to quietly basking in each other's company. After a while, you had to switch it up or fall asleep.

"Pet me," Genji purred.

You rolled over. Genji tucked his head under your chin, cuddling as close as he could get with the bulge of your tummy in the way. His metal antenna poked gently at your cheek. You dragged your fingertips through his hair and against his scalp. He started to purr loudly immediately.

"You clearly missed this," you paused to point out.

"Do not stop," he groaned in complaint.

"Tsk, tsk." What a brat.

You pet his head for a good while. Then he rolled over to show you his belly, and you pet that, too. You missed this, as well. He was contented, purring away, making his happiness contagious.

Your arm got tired, and he rolled over again. He pulled your shirt up to rub his cheek against your stomach.

"That tickles, Genji. Knock it off."

You removed his hand that lay against your skin, but it still tickled. You gasped his name in realization.

"Hm?"

You planted his hand back.

"One of the babies is kicking," you said.

The baby kicked at Genji's hand. It was a tickle from the inside for you. You got a couple more movements from the baby, and then it stopped.

It felt more real. Your family was growing. Two little humans in your stomach, not just some human-shaped blotches on a medical scan.

"Which one do you think it is?" you asked Genji.

"I do not know."

You made a mental note to ask the doctor for an appointment in the morning.

"So what did you talk to Angela about?" you asked.

The baby went quiet, and Genji explained that he talked her into accepting part time help. Some simple work that had you sitting on a chair at a desk most of the time, which sounded perfect. He left the next morning, and he took a smaller piece of your heart than usual. You were closer to Genji than ever. When you realized this, you put your hand on your stomach and sighed in relief that getting pregnant didn't tear you apart.


	8. Chapter 8

 Angela had you start right away. You agreed, clearly needing the distraction. You dragged your fat, pregnant self out of bed in the morning to head to the medbay. You were grumpy, but things would be probably better once you got started.

"Just keep me stocked," Angela told you after you settled your weight in your desk chair. "Stocked with coffee."

Your new job turned out to be more interesting than Angela previously told you. At first, you sorted out the appointment schedule. That was normal enough, and you could rest your feet at your desk. Then a haggard McCree walked past your desk, asking for some coffee. Begged for coffee. Just take it to him during his appointment. He didn't care.

You walked in on he and Angela having a staring contest over his smoking habit.

"Yer not gonna win this time, Angie."

"I _will_ win."

You had an idea. You blushed, feeling this was out of character for you. But Angela might appreciate the help.

You walked over to place Angela's mug at the sink behind her. You leaned down to place it just so.

Leaned a little further.

A little more.

You squeezed your forearms together.

Your pregnancy-enhanced cleavage was staring at Jesse from across the room.

You wiggled.

He glanced at you, and Angela jumped in victory.

"Ha! Take that!" she exclaimed, pointing at him. Then she held out her hand to receive his latest pack of cigarillos.

He muttered angrily to himself and left.

"Nice job," Angela told you, impressed.

You grinned, happy to be of help.

"So, who's next?"

"Reinhardt. He's a tough one."

"Tougher than that?" you asked, referring to McCree.

You were about to learn what that meant. Reinhardt strode in proudly, proclaiming his great health.

"Strong as an ox!" And "No, she can stay. See what a real man is like!" with a wink at you.

You raised your eyebrows at that and settled onto a stool in the corner with some decaf.

Within a minute, Reinhardt was whimpering and begging the good doctor not to give him a vaccination. He scooted away and cowered when presented with the needle. 

"You are going to an area infected with malaria! You have to get this or you're not going!"

Reinhardt bawled loudly next. Seemed fake to you. Angela waved you over. You dragged the stool with you and sat next to the trembling man on the exam table.

"Hold him down."

You shot her an _are you kidding me_ frown. She nodded, _Go on_.

You put your palm flat against his chest, expecting him to throw your hand off.

"Damen, bitte!" he exclaimed.

"Nein," the doctor growled.

Reinhardt cried quieter under the weight of your hand but did not move. The doctor pulled up his sleeve and inserted the needle into his upper arm.

"Why would you do this to me," he begged.

"All done," she said, removing the needle and patting his arm.

"That's it?!" he gasped.

"Yup."

Reinhardt sprang up from between the both of you, back to standing like his usual, proud self.

"See? Nothing to it!" he told you.

You don't know what just happened, but Angela thanked you after. So you must have helped. You told Genji about your success at work that night over a video call on a secure channel just like he said you could.

"I can't tell you the details, because that'd be unprofessional. But it is hilarious."

"I'm glad you are doing better."

"I am!" You beamed.

"It is really hard to be away. And-and I can't make love to you...? Do you know how hard...? How hard I am right now?" He pouted at you with his lower lip stuck out and his thick eyebrows tilted sadly.

"Isn't that distracting? Why don't do you do something about it?"

That got Genji's attention. Sent his heart speeding, pumping more blood south. He took a deep breath, then said, "I have an idea."

Genji ordered you a bullet vibrator. He said you should entertain yourself with it as you pleased, and he would send you naughty pictures. You agreed.

"Okay, but you better send those pictures. This is an equal deal."

"Of course," Genji promised with a purr. "I can't wait."

The look in his dark eyes is reminiscent of when you first told him you were pregnant. He left, and this time the sting of his absence was tempered with excitement. You hung up and lay back, considering what might happen next.

Genji sent you a good morning text the next morning before work, indirectly reminding you about your deal. Excitement prickled up your arms. The image of Genji stuffing himself in a random corner mid-mission to jerk off in a desperate huff as a poor substitute for making love to you came unbidden to your mind. You inserted the vibrator before heading to work. Because honestly, you missed making love to Genji as much as he did. You needed the substitute as much as he did.

You enjoyed the dull buzz between your legs as you brewed coffee and organized the doctor's schedule.

The first orgasm hit mid-conversation with Angela. Your phone buzzed, a message from Genji. Maybe the dick pic you wanted. Only a gentle push mentally, that sent you over the edge.

"Oh. _Oh, fuck_ ," you groaned suddenly, swaying in your desk chair.

"What? Something wrong?"

"I just, umm, peed myself a little."

"That's odd. You never mentioned this problem before."

"Yeah, it's new. Mind if I just go clean up really quick?"

"Sure. Come right back. Coffee's running low."

You hurried to the bathroom. You washed the vibrator as best you could and tucked it back in. This secret little arrangement with Genji was proving to liven up your work day. The first picture was Genji's crotch with his modesty plate missing and the outline of a semi-erection tucking upwards behind the black fabric. You set the toy to low again and went back to work, waiting for more pictures.

The next picture had Genji's dick hanging out of the black fabric. The one after was from behind, showcasing his shapely ass. He held his dick down between his legs so you could see everything in one frame. You went weak, melting over in your chair onto the desk.

"Jesus Christ, Genji. How are you so good at this?" you whispered to yourself.

It turned out to be a bad combination with the current size of your bladder. It seemed to tickle your bladder through your walls, leading you to squirm in your chair and being hit with weak orgasm after weak orgasm until you ran awkwardly to the bathroom again, holding your breasts in place to keep them from swinging.

It totally killed the mood and your energy level.

Angela caught you sleeping at your desk at the time you normally took your nap. You apologized, but she sent you to bed to rest. You did get in bed, but you stayed awake to message your baby daddy.

_I think I have to end our deal. I had fun, but having to pee ruined it_ , you sent him.

_:( That is saddening news. However :) I have something that might cheer you up. ;P_

Your phone lit up with a video call from him, and you answered right away.

"Hello," he said, sounding a bit distant from the call.

You smiled, happy to see the light shining in his green visor, but wishing he was there for you to reach out to and take his hand.

You wiggled your fingers in a wave. Genji waved back.

"I have something to show you..."

His hand dipped down, and he produced a small object; the same remote as the one Genji gave you.

"Oh, really?" you said, smiling and sitting up.

What a pleasant surprise. Genji looked away, concentrating on working out the plate protecting his nethers and pushed aside the black fabric on top. His chest fell with the sigh of relief from being free, and he flipped the camera around.

"It has been like that all day," he whined.

"Then take care of it. Let's see."

Genji ran his hand up his reddish, stiff erection and give the head a quick squeeze.

"Alright, but I have to be quick. They are waiting for me."

You slipped some fingers in your mouth in lieu of his cock.

"See this?" He lightly pinched the slight bulge the base of his length. "I was thinking about you, and my knot grew."

Genji tugged on his foreskin, relaxed his fist and stroked downward, pulling the skin down to show his slick cockhead.

"You know, Honey," you began.

He looked up from his dick to lock eyes with you.

"If the rumours about you are true, then can you put on a show for me?"

Genji laughed.

"They are partially true, but it has been a while since I did that."

He sat up and placed the phone down to show the nondescript safehouse bed he was lying on. He sat back on his heels with his erect cock nestled in the junction between his thigh and his pelvis.

Genji drummed his fingers on his jaw, pondering what to do. He looked around. Then he grabbed the pillow behind him. He put the pillow under his stomach. He fell forward on it, onto his forearms, giving you a view of his body from the side.

Your eyebrows shot up, and you couldn't believe he was about to fuck a pillow for your entertainment. But he arched his lower back, curving his fleshy ass up. Genji rocked his hips into the valley his cock pressed into the pillow. Purposefully and slow at first. Your surprise morphed into delight as Genji inhaled broken gasps, getting off nicely on the friction.

He full-body rocked into the pillow, moaning deeply. His cock was hard and straining. The dark pink head, shiny with precum dragged against the fabric.

He slowed temporarily to taunt you.

"This pillow is no substitute for you, but I can see you can't take your eyes off me."

You blushed and covered your mouth with your hand.

"So cute," he said.

"Hey, you're the one putting on the show here. Don't forget."

"It's good motivation," he assured you.

"You're something else," you said, shaking your head.

"What's something else...is my love for you."

You feel onto your face and groaned.

"Stoooop."

"No," he chuckled breathily, "I'm almost there."

You lifted your head and Genji was facing the camera. Genji jerked himself furiously. His fist was a blur, but he was having trouble finishing.

"It's not the same as your cunt," he growled, biting down on the last word.

"Why don't you just imagine it's me, then? Your hand."

"Okay," Genji panted.

He closed his eyes and went at it harder. His lips grew apart as he neared his climax. You were smug, because normally he was louder while buried inside your clutching heat.

But his cum did shoot up high. He opened his mouth at the last second, and the thick stream landed partially inside his lips. He coughed once, having inhaled some of the thick fluid. Then he laughed at himself.

"I forgot how that tasted." Genji gave you an open-mouthed smile. "I didn't think I could still do that."

You facepalmed, but you admitted it was a good show.


	9. Chapter 9

You had plenty of time on your hands sitting at your desk at work. You got into brewing coffee properly and ordered better coffee grounds than the watchpoint previously had. Other agents besides Angela started stopping by for your coffee. You became known for it. Angela noticed you weren't drinking it yourself and bought a separate machine to keep yourself stocked with decaf.

"There's money for this?" you asked. "When I joined, I was sleeping in a cot."

Angela shot you a knowing look with eyebrows high and said, "Investors."

You let that sink in, then you asked, "So people know about us then?"

"Ah, they did since the museum mission."

"Oh," you replied. You did remember seeing it in the news online. "Well, then, how come no one's tried to stop us besides Talon?"

She shrugged.

"I don't have time for politics. I just want you all to be healthy."

You nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

Angela sipped her coffee with both hands on the mug. She walked over towards her office, her stocky heels _tock tock tock_ ing along the sterile floor.

She spun on her heel back to you.

"Genji didn't mention the investor money? That man is half the reason we got those investors, eliminating key Talon underlings. Come to think of it, that might be why no one's up in arms. Must be convenient for certain governments."

She wrinkled her nose.

"You don't seem happy about this," you stated.

"It's not right. So many statements were made that Overwatch couldn't be trusted, but now it's alright to give us funds? And in secret, as well."

Seems the issue had been festering beneath her hard work and optimism, as she gestured passionately with her free hand as she spoke. It was probably even more frustrating that she knew the funds were helping her treat agents, as well. She couldn't turn the help down. You felt for her, but you were more interested in what Angela told you about what Genji was doing. He never told you exactly what he was doing. Because he was a senior agent, you assumed he knew what he was doing. Maybe it's time to ask.

The rest of the day went really well. To your delight, the babies got more active in the afternoon. You absentmindedly rubbed each spot they kicked; it was a little unnerving to see the skin stretch out like that. Genji kept sending you dick pics at random times throughout the day, along with a message that he'd call later. Good, you could ask him then. Genji seemed to be enjoying himself taking the photos, becoming more enthusiastic. Adding ridiculously seductive faces. Bending over to pretend to suck himself off. To be honest, you were just glad to see him at all. The naughty nature of it was secondary. And seeing his face made you more excited than usual for his video call that night.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he began the call with. "So every time I do, I send you a picture."

"Me?" You didn't feel attractive. You felt like a beached beluga. "I am  _huge_!"

"I know! It's so  _cute_." Genji whispered the last word reverently.

Genji dropped into a cross-legged position. The video feed was jostled as he did so, and he plopped his metal-enforced chin in his palm to gaze at you. The way he smiled at you with genuine love in his eyes made you feel unexpectedly naked to your feline lover. You blushed and dipped your chin.

Genji adjusted his legs, settling back into the same position. The end of his tail whipped back and forth.

"I wish to be home," he said. "With you."

You agreed with all your heart, of course. But you also fidgeted, unused to the sudden laser focus of Genji's attention.

"Genji, I, uhh..."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"Anything."

"What is it you're doing out there? I know that you're working hard, but..."

Genji pulled his tail forward to hang onto it. His expression faltered as he explained up front that it was very dangerous what he was doing. However, he was the only one able to pull off these missions. Not even Hanzo could.

"Don't tell Hanzo, but if not for have one more spirit tiger than me, I might be the stronger warrior," Genji murmured quietly to you as if his brother might overhear.

You shook your head, amused at his boast.

He went on to confidently state that he was taking the utmost care not to get into trouble. Hanzo was there to back him up on most of the assassination missions, anyway. You don't know why Genji looked worried a minute ago. Everything added up in your mind. All you had to do was wait for the babies to come, with increasing discomfort.

Honestly, you had forgotten about the details of the birth. Hid from them, mentally. Things were going to be fine, though. With Angela, the best surgeon in the world as far as you knew in charge of the cesarean, Genji to be back in time to support you, and Talon being managed, there was no need to worry.

The next day, you nearly didn't make it out of bed. You couldn't believe you could get more tired. It couldn't be from all the hauling around of your extra weight. It wasn't that much extra weight; you just looked ready to explode with babies. You're bent slightly backwards trying to manage waddling around the watchpoint.

Since it's very obvious that you're pregnant and near the end, you can't escape the comments. The first time you stumbled upon everyone having a lunch together in the mess hall, you were greeted with happy applause. You couldn't decide if you wanted to waddle back out the door or enjoy the attention.

"Where's the father?!" Reinhardt asked from his seat at the table. "He should be here to carry you wherever you go."

He was only teasing, but it did sting in the slightest. You found a seat next to Angela, nearly falling into her lap on the way down. You adjusted yourself for the most comfort you were going to get. Which wasn't much. Reinhardt beams at you and looks ready to offer to carry you around for the rest of your term in Genji's stead.

"Where's Winston?" you asked Angela. You took her hand and put it to your stomach. She liked to feel the babies move, and it was nice to be touched by someone who cared while Genji was gone.

She starts droning a list, "Being a workaholic. Not listening to me. Eating peanut butter and banana sandwiches. _Ugh._ His only concession was using whole wheat bread."

"Maybe he's making up for my not working at all," you quipped.

"Your job is to eat for three!" said Tracer, pushing a small plate towards you with a lemon danish on it.

You happily pounced on it, while conversations continued around you.

One agent stopped eating and checked their buzzing phone. They frowned at the screen. Then another took out their phone, then another. Pretty soon everyone had their intense gazes trained on their little screens. You only noticed when you finished inhaling the danish.

Chairs scraping back against the floor and the drumming of shoed footsteps alerted and startled you. Everyone was clearing out. Angela placed her hand on your shoulder before getting up.

"Emergency," she said. "I'll explain when I can."

It was serious. That's all you could tell.

Mercy called your phone herself later, instead of going through Athena with a transmission.

"I'm sorry, Dear," she said.

"Why?"

Panic bubbled up in your chest.

"It's Genji," she said. "He missed three check-ins. We really don't know what happened."

"I see."

You answered because it was expected of you. Mercy explained that they were all searching in small teams. She said some other things, but you only remembered that Genji was missing and they were looking. She tried to reassure you and then hung up.

You wandered around with only half your mental capacities working. Useless. You hated it, but you couldn't do anything else. Genji promised he'd be home. He _promised_. You kept checking the messages from Angela to see if you read them wrong. With both palms pressed to your bulging belly, you couldn't answer the question of what you'd do if he _didn't_ come back to you.

You did know what you'd do if he came back alive, you mused, narrowing your eyes and dropping into the nearest chair. You tapped your foot on the floor and balling your fists tightly against your stomach. You pictured your open hand slapping Genji across the face for doing this to you.

The image was vague, so it slipped from your mind easily. You wilted over, almost bursting into tears. You couldn't hurt Genji, even if he hurt you. You didn't mean it, you were just frustrated and alone.

Hanzo had this honourable notion in his mind that it was his job to protect you while Genji could not. He obtained permission to go off-duty to do just that. He returned to the watchpoint to inform you of his intentions to make sure Genji came back to find you safe and sound. You had a vague, agreeable answer. You looked so lost. Didn't say much. It melted some of the ice Hanzo had frozen his own heart with.

Maybe he could be a good uncle and make up for being such a terrible brother, he thought...

Hanzo had no time for such musings. He set about guarding you from the shadows.

He disappeared, and you gave it little thought. You knew he was a ninja, and you were used to Genji and Hanzo's brand of weird. Not to mention, you had more immediate issues to deal with. One was practically living on the toilet. Before Angela left, she confirmed for you, with her lips twitching almost into an amused smile, that the baby girl was head down on your bladder.

Hanzo spent a lot of time outside of your window, hidden in the shadows on the nearest rocky wall of the mountain of Gibraltar. His ears twitched every which way, listening to every little sound. You barely left your room, since you no longer had a job. You slept a lot. You read digital books a lot. You cried a little. Hanzo's heart melted some more.

That made him grimace in frustration that Genji's precious Overwatch had not found and brought him home yet. Dr. Ziegler was forced to return back to the base as the date for your cesarean was approaching very soon. That gave Hanzo an idea.  _He_  should bring Genji home.

You would have convinced Hanzo to stay. You're sure it's what Genji wanted. But you were asleep, so off he went.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cesarean is not written realistically. When I learned you're usually awake for it, I'm like WHAT?!?! No, thanks.

 The day for your cesarean arrived and Genji still hadn't come home. You were strangely calm. You discovered a reserve of nerves that you haven't had to use before. Angela prepped you with serious, but soft, words. What you should expect if everything goes well.

"He's out there, hoping you're safe and well. Remember that," she said.

You had an attentive nod for everything she said, but you didn't feel or react any more than that.

"I'm going to put you under now."

You squeezed your hand into a fist, flexing your arm, and glancing at the IV attached there.

"It's going to be fine," Angela reminded you one last time. She smoothed her hand over the tight bulge of your pregnant stomach.

You had a few moments of panic-- _Wait! Wait! Wait!_ \--before falling unconscious.

\-----

The senior Overwatch members knew where Genji was being held. That wasn't the issue. It was the beefy security. Piles upon piles of Talon underlings patrolling key parts of the base. Overwatch was still small. Too small to take them all on if the alarm was raised. The only former Blackwatch agent was McCree, and that wasn't enough. So they were in the planning phase.

Hanzo couldn't wait for this. He informed Dr. Ziegler of where he was going. Then he left.

Sometime the next day, Hanzo slipped inside the Talon base. He spied on the security camera room and discovered where they were keeping Genji. His brother was laying on the floor of his cell. Hanzo noted that Talon chose to go with the sound-proofed walled cell, to keep tortured prisoners quiet. He moved with greater urgency.

Talon also chose to use identification chips implanted on the inside of the wrist. He tracked down the guard of the appropriate rank and took his life without a sound. He then discovered that this guard (and probably a lot of the others) had cybernetic arms.

How convenient, he thought.

Hanzo removed the arm with the implant and took it to Genji's cell. He waved the man's arm over the door mechanism. The door slide open. Hanzo stepped inside, allowing his footfalls to be heard.

"Hanzo...?" Genji croaked, his throat sore.

"The very same. I am here to drag you home," he says. "Like usual."

Genji dragged himself partially up onto his forearms. His face plates are missing, but those can be replaced.

"Tch, I am not the only fool in this family," Genji says. Hanzo starts to argue, but Genji yells above his words, "Do you know what they will do to an intact member of our clan?!"

The implication is obvious to Hanzo. He came arrogantly without backup. If he is caught, there will be experimentation, and without regard for his human rights. Talon will dissect him and use the knowledge to enhance their soldiers.

"I am here now!" Hanzo yells back. He quiets down to speaking angrily through his teeth. "I can't very well leave without you. Your mate awaits."

"I suppose there is wisdom in those words."

Hanzo helped get Genji out. Genji couldn't move without flinching or groaning in pain. Hanzo had to help him walk. Hanzo kept it to himself how frustrated he was about it; they would be caught and returned to Genji's cell if they couldn't move more quickly.

With Genji limping beside him, Hanzo asks, "So, what happened?"

Genji takes a laboured breath.

"Sombra hacked my body. I made a mistake. I was tired. I let her get too close, and she disabled my body. Even _you_ , with your lack of enhancements would have fared better than I did."

Hanzo glared at Genji for the implication that Hanzo was weaker with his human body. His attitude was unbecoming of someone who should be grateful for being rescued.

"Can you stow your pride for a moment?" he growled.

"Can _you_?"

"Tch."

Hanzo quietly seethed.

"We're both fools," Genji said softly. 

Hanzo glanced at Genji's weary smile. He cracked and smirked back.

"I will get you home. You can get some sleep and stop being grumpy at your older brother who just saved you. Heroically."

"Sounds good to me."

They eventually did escape, but not without attracting some attention.

\-----

Robbed of the energy you had before you went under and momentarily unsure where you were, you woke. You glanced around blearily. You felt the comforting warmth of home in your chest a split second before you recognized that it was Genji's back facing you on the bed next to yours. Hot tears of relief streamed down your cheeks. You couldn't hold them back if you wanted to. Your exhaustion was too great.

"Dr. Ziegler," said Athena's even, reassuring voice, "the patient is awake."

Genji rolled over towards you so fast that he fell over the edge of the bed with a "whoa!" and fell from your sight.

You tried to laugh, but it came out as a repetitive croak. You sniffled. His tail rose into view with an under curl.

"Land on your feet?"

Genji chuckled from the floor. Your voice was scratchy, because you needed water to wet your throat.

Your feline love was appearing in a more upright manner next to your side when Angela greeted you with a cup of water, matching her namesake. You don't know what you would do without these two angels. When it was proven you had the strength to hold the glass of water--and down the whole thing--you wiped at your wet eyes and runny nose. You took your hands away, and Genji bent down to kiss your cheek and then press his own cheek to it. You longed to run your fingers through his greying black hair. Instead, he gave you a playful headbutt with the forehead of his helm, and you pushed him back, muttering, "Goddamnit." What a sap.

Yet, the taste of affection squeezed your heart and reminded you that you had missed him deeply. You needed more than a taste to be reassured that he was really here and not about to disappear again.

"Hold my hand," you said, your voice cracking.

He gave you his hand. You took it to your face and kissed all over it, wordlessly communicating your feelings. _I missed you, I miss you, I missed you_. Then you remembered Angela was still there and stopped. She was pink in the cheeks from having witnessed your private affections.

"I'd give you some privacy, but we need to discuss things."

"I agree," Genji said.

You turned your attention to her.

"We have good news," she began. You groaned in disgust at the cliche. "And we have bad news."

"Okay. The good news. Please," you said. "I can't handle bad news right now."

Genji's thumb pet the back of your hand.

"The good news is both your babies are healthy. The surgery went well."

"Thank you, Angela," Genji said.

"Of course." She gave you both a small smile. The doctor explained that the younger baby boy, Ichiro Peter Shimada, was in observation for being slightly underweight and just needed time and extra care. His older sister, Sae Eilene Shimada, was perfectly healthy and waiting to see her mom. "Now for the bad news," she said, a hand on her hip. "Both Hanzo and Genji returned alive but gravely injured."

"I'm fine," Genji whispered to you, in case you started to panic.

"Yes," Angela echoed, "the nanites in Genji's body took care of his wounds within a matter of hours. Hanzo, however...we didn't have enough money left for the same amount of nanites for him. He will heal. But it will take some old-fashioned time and rest."

You perked up with what little energy you had when the doctor said she would bring your baby boy. Genji slipped out of the room apologetically, promising to return very soon.

"I want you to feed your youngest first to make sure he puts on weight. If you run out of milk, we can give formula to the girl." Angela brought fists to her cheeks and grinned widely. "She's so darling!" she exclaimed.

To you, your breasts were gigantic by now. You didn't see how you could run out of milk. Angela gingerly passed the little boy to you and gave you some alone time. You looked over his fat, squished little newborn baby face. He already had black hair on the top of his head. Instead of blue-black ears, your baby had dark teal fur on his ears. It was wondrous how you managed to birth such a cutie.

Ichiro stared sleepily back at you with round, brown eyes, probably preferring to go back to sleep. You kinda just stuck your boob in the baby's face at first, assuming he would find the nipple. This was one of the baby's few jobs. Ichiro managed to miss every attempt at first. He cried out softly in frustration.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you can't find the nipple," you chided gently. "The areola has only doubled in size, my little dude. Like a giant target."

Ichiro seemed to take offence and cried harder, hurting your ears.

"Oh, jeez, okay. My bad."

You remembered that you loved these tiny humans and drew some patience from that. As much as you longed to hold them, you wanted to go back to sleep. Ichiroeventually got the idea, and he started to feed. His round little eyes closed.

"This is the one time you can use the excuse you that you were born yesterday," you told him.

Genji came in. He whispered in awe, "Look at him," and sat next to you on the bed. He cuddled up next to you, curled his tail around his thigh, and reached over to run his thumb on the baby's chubby cheek. 

"There's none for you," you tossed at him without looking up.

"You are a grumpy mama."

"I'm tired." Your stomach growled angrily. "And hungry, apparently."

Genji got up to get you some food.

"Anything but bananas, please," you begged.

When Ichiro got his fill, Angela came with Sae so you could feed her next. Ichiro was put in the wheeled crib next to your medical bed, and you put your baby girl to your chest. She latched onto your nipple with ease and looked up at you with attentive, dark eyes.

You reached over to the crib and pulled it closer to place Sae in it.

"Did you burp 'em, yet?" said a rough voice.

You glanced at the foot of the bed to find a pair of hardened, wary eyes staring back at you.

"It's her first day as a mother, Torbjorn," said the doctor, appearing in the doorway. "Give her some slack."

"Nonsense! I can help. She can sleep. She'll need it in the coming months."

You were torn. On one hand, those were _your_ babies Torbjorn was wheeling away in the crib, with Angela following. On the other, he was _so_ right. You fell back asleep before deciding whether you wanted the help or not.


	11. Chapter 11

 "Tired, Honey. Tired," you complained to Genji.

He had returned with your food and to check on you, to give you support emotionally and physically. You were so tired that his armour was comfortable lean against.

The next few days, you were a milk-producing machine. You caught a precious hour, or less, of sleep before Genji, Torbjorn, or Angela passed you a crying baby to feed. They changed your kittens' diapers and bathed them when needed. They were a godsend, but you found yourself wondering if you could breastfeed in your sleep.

Pretty soon Angela was encouraging you to leave the medical bay to get some air and start sleeping in your own quarters. You were against this, assuming the help you were getting would stop. You didn't voice this, though. You fed the babies and got into a wheelchair with Genji at the ready. You were relieved he was still here. So relieved that you might cry.

"Everyone wants to see you," he said.

He pushed the wheelchair into the hallway.

"They do?" 

You were suspicious. You felt like shit and were convinced you looked like it. No way would anyone want to see your face right now.

You were proved very wrong when Lena nearly smacked into your chest for a hug. Genji took you to the mess hall, with Lena walking beside you. She chattered about how adorable your squishy little babies were (she wanted to squish them with hugs). Everyone who was a hugger obliged you with a tight one. You weren't sure why, but it felt it had been ages since you saw them. Holding them all eased something deep inside.

"Winston and I had a good idea. He was going to tell you, but I'm excited and I want to tell you now."

Genji was unusually bubbly for someone who was recently rescued from torture. You were still tired, so you just hummed in acknowledgment.

He explained that one of his missions was clearing possibly dormant bastions out of Eichinwalde, Germany. Genji pretended to get annoyed when you chuckled at his stumbling over the pronounciation of 'Eichinwalde.' It was so cute.

"Bend down so I can pinch your cheeks," you said, reaching back.

"No," he huffed, tail swishing.

Anyway, there was an old bunker there that was still in working condition. Generator and everything. Talon had hardly any activity in Germany.

"We could live in that bunker together, as a family," he continued happily. "Winston agreed to give me paternal leave. The only stipulation is... we have to bring Hanzo." His voice lowered at the end, as if admitting something that would upset you.

"W-what, why?"

"Hanzo is the one in trouble this time." He was pleased about that."I volunteered to help him heal. That way I could keep an eye on him."

"Winston agreed to that?"

He had. When you saw Winston, he repeated what Genji said. And then some.

"You can decide if you want to return to the watchpoint with your children after Hanzo is ready to return to active duty."

"Oh," you said dumbly.

You had always assumed it would be a 'it takes a village to raise a child' type of situation. Raising kids at the watchpoint didn't bother you. Especially with people like Torbjorn and Angela around. Having your own place was something else, and the idea hadn't sunk in yet. You leaned towards Genji during a lull in the conversation.

"I was looking forward to seeing Winston trying to deal with two curious kiddies," you whispered to him.

You could picture it, the twins climbing all over the gorilla and getting in his way. Asking him questions about everything. Genji grinned and gently pinched your side for being rude, making you jump. That stretched your stitches.

"Ow...ow..." You swiftly brought your hands up to hover over them, hissing and mentally willing away the pain.

Genji whined in distress, guilt-ridden over causing you pain. He joined you with his own hovering hands, and his tail whipped back and forth.

"Are you...alright?" Winston asked awkwardly.

"I'll be fine," you said curtly. You blushed. "Maybe we can think about this?"

He blinked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I think it's the best course of action to transfer you and your family to the bunker, but no one is making you go."

Winston had effectively excused you, so Genji stood up and wheeled you back. But back to your shared room, not the medbay. You whined when he pushed you into an empty room.

"My babies..."

"I thought you wanted rest. They're being taken care of."

"Okay, but tomorrow, I'm gonna take care of them."

You weren't the most joyful mother. 'Dutiful' was the better word. Loving the kittens as best you could, considering how tired you were. You insisted on doing most of the work yourself. Maybe it was a mistake, but they were _your_ babies. If someone else raised them, even for a few weeks, you might regret it. You didn't want to miss anything. The next few weeks were a blur of diapers, screaming, dragging yourself out of bed, and trying to refuse Genji's help.

Soon you did break down, cry, and accept his help.

"I just want to make love to you, but I'm so tired," you sobbed pitifully as he held you. Even though he had been there every day, you missed him terribly. It was confusing and distressing for your tired mind.

"I know, I know," he told you softly. He didn't like to see you like this, but he also wanted to laugh. You got yourself into this mess.

You lay your head on his shoulder. Your arms dangled like you held a weight in each hand. Every cell in your body cried out for rest. But it was almost time to change Sae's diaper, and Ichiro was about to wake up. You may have been wearing yourself to the bone carrying for your babies, but you knew them the best out of anyone by now. Every time you anticipated their needs correctly was a happy little victory. You truly felt like you were doing a good job as a mother in those moments.

"Don't," you said, poking a finger up at his face.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be smug. You wanna say 'I told you so.'"

Genji let a little laughter out. You pouted at him childishly and turned around to seek Sae.

"No! No! Wait!"

Genji followed with a grin. After a few verbal exchanges, you gave in and let him put you to bed. Sae's wail interrupted him tucking you in. You felt an emotional tug in her direction as Genji left to tend to her.

Genji came back to the doorway after a few seconds.

"What does she need?"

"Diaper."

"Thanks, Mama."

And he left. You snuggled into the pillow with a smile. You were a good mom. You felt it.

Genji was a good dad, as well. His presence soothed his kittens to the point of them falling asleep in his arms almost every time. In some cases, they slept more deeply being held than in their cribs. You had a pang of jealousy; they seemed to cry less when he took care of them.

During a checkup for the kittens, Angela casually mentioned that Hanzo's recovery was going as well as can be expected. Genji tsked at himself for forgetting about his brother. He had been so wrapped up in helping you. Sae needed a feeding, so he dropped her off with you.

"Thank you, Genji. I love you," you told him, taking the baby girl.

Genji rubbed his cheek on yours, did the same to Sae, and took Ichiro to Hanzo.

Warm tears streamed down Hanzo's scrunched face. An ugly cry. He felt ugly inside. He inwardly berated himself for not feeling happy for Genji. Instead, he was jealous and resentful. It should have been _him_ that had a mate and two healthy, precious kittens. He was the elder brother. The serious, responsible one. Why was it backwards? It wasn't fair.

"Hanzo! Do you want to hold Ichiro?"

Genji's voice interrupted Hanzo's downward spiral. Hanzo scrambled mentally, pulling walls up. He forced himself to meet Genji's eyes. Hanzo didn't like the way his brother was staring into his soul. His pride kept his gaze level, however.

"Sorry, I," Genji began tentatively, "You seem upset. Hanzo, I can see that. I just thought seeing your nephew might help. He makes me happy. I want to share that."

Hanzo didn't expect Genji to consider his feelings and to give him an opportunity to decline Genji's offer. Since when had Genji grown into a fine young man? No, that wasn't right. He was 35 and not a young man anymore. Hanzo's reality shifted under him as he was forced to admit that he was wrong. It was staring at him in the face, his adult brother holding his newborn kitten.

Genji was distracted by his kitten's face and broke eye contact to look at his child. He frowned slightly, eyes alight with the passion that he would defend his kittens with. And Hanzo wanted to be there by his side to help.

"Let me see him."

Hanzo lifted his arms slowly. His hands shook with weakness. Genji ignored that and gingerly placed Ichiro into Hanzo's arms.

"Like this," Genji murmured, arranging Hanzo's arms and hands properly around the kitten.

Hanzo was too tired to argue against the indignity of being 'arranged'. His gaze softened when he looked at Ichiro. He nearly cried anew when he spotted the tiny, down-soft ears folded against his skull. He wished deep in his heart that this was his kitten. Either way, what he saw confirmed his previous resolution. To protect this baby boy and his twin sister with his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this would end in fluff, and here it is. I was hesitant to get this done, because I didn't want to disappoint you guys by ending it. :(

It was hard to leave the shared quarters that you and Genji called home. A few times you stopped packing to stand in the middle of the boxes to just...be sad.

Genji spoke your name, bringing you back to the present.

"What?"

"Perhaps you should concentrate on your babies, Mama."

"Why?!"

"You have only packed half a box," he said flatly.

You pouted next to your tiny box, which sat next to his pile of bigger boxes.

"Fine," you replied in mock anger. You walked a few steps to find the babies, then stopped. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"They're sleeping."

Genji sat up straighter in confusion, not sure what you're getting at.

"They're both sleeping!" you exclaimed, talking excitedly with your hands. They had been for hours now.

You lay down in the middle of the floor to cry happy tears and then cry out all the stress you built up since the babies were born. Genji crawled over to comfort his temporarily-crazy mate, purring, kissing, and gliding his cheek along the side of your face until you calmed down.

"You take a break," he said. "I will keep working."

You got a second wind after letting the stress out, however. You kept packing until Ichiro woke up.

The bunker, which had been hastily upgraded a little. The bedrooms were small, but there was enough for you, Hanzo, and the babies to get their own rooms. The major bump in the road to settling in at Eichinwalde wasn't what you expected.

Genji spent a lot of his time checking on, and taking care of, Hanzo. His exhaustion was worse than yours. He needed to be brought food and helped to the bathroom, or his stitches would hurt. With Genji home the whole time, and not away on missions, it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be. Hanzo begrudgingly accepted his brother's help. Genji expected nothing less than this sort of attitude from the man. He went to bed at night, proudly nuzzling into the back of your neck.

Then Genji wore his armour off in Hanzo's view. In Hanzo's defence, he didn't it coming, either. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, all of them negative. At first, he yelled at Genji to put some clothes on, his ears facing forward in alert.

"I will dress how I like in my own house, Hanzo!"

Hanzo's ears flattened back. He hunched forward, as if a real cat bowing its back upwards.

"Oh, to rub in my face what I did to you?"

Genji's expression softened. He pleaded, "No-"

"I don't need your pity!"

The argument went around in circles after that, with no logical path or solution in sight. Maybe Hanzo was tired. Maybe he needed professional help to sort through his feelings and thoughts. Most likely, it was both. And he wouldn't stop until the kittens started to scream with him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, and padded the slow prowl back to his room to lie back down.

Genji sighed. He sat down at the kitchen table to run his fingers roughly through his hair. You watched him, a bit afraid he'd start tearing at it next.

"Honey?" you asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," he said, letting his hands go still on top of his head. They held it up, his eyes staring at the surface below. "I have to be. Someone needs to tend to him soon."

Knowing Genji, that was half him sadly accepting the situation, and half him pulling himself together to do what he felt needed to be done. He knew this wouldn't be easy when he decided to do it. You nodded to yourself, planning to let him take care of it and hold him later in bed.

They ended up being silent around each other for the most part, and ignoring the issue until they felt better about it. You thought that was dysfunctional, but it wasn't your business, you supposed. Hanzo was soon well enough to help take care of the kittens to let you sleep more.

"I cannot wait until you have to chase your kittens like our mother had to chase you."

"The day will come," Genji agreed. He nodded sagely.

"Like," Hanzo paused, "that time you ran into traffic," he said with a knowing, arrogant, yet tired, smirk.

"A couple of bicyclists hardly counts as 'traffic'."

"They fell over trying to avoid hitting you!"

"I didn't know they feared our family so much they would throw themselves to the ground," Genji muttered. "I was four." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I remember that day. Our mother took us for ramen, and I fell in love." He grinned, rose-coloured glasses falling over his vision.

Hanzo ripped them off with his next statement.

"You burned your tongue and screamed about it."

"I was not the screamer. That was you."

Your arrival interrupted the bickering.

"The cow has left the barn," you said from the doorway.

Even though you had help, you couldn't help making sure no one needed you to breastfeed. It was weird _not_ to. You rubbed your tired eyes wih your knuckles. You stood there in your bedclothes, dishevelled, and frankly, looking awful. Hanzo was the only one who would have judged you for looking like this, and he was too busy being irritated at his own appearance and his inability to take proper care of it. You had a free pass to be a lazy slob.

"Go back to your stall. We have things under control," said Hanzo.

You spluttered a bit, then laughed uproariously. Genji had long since stopped being nervous about you taking Hanzo's comments seriously. Something about being tired morphed your sense of humour into a slightly different animal. Personally, he thought Hanzo could be less bristly, but he was grateful you two got along. Hanzo volunteered often to help with the kittens, and that made him your new best friend.

In fact, it was he and Genji who came up with the idea of going on a hike of sorts. Except, the area around Eichinwalde was hilly and easy for two tired parents to traverse. Hanzo was tired, and still in bed, the morning that you decided to go, but he was insistent on not letting that stop you. He said he would take care of one baby, since Genji loved the idea of taking both his kittens out for a walk. Taking just one was a good compromise.

"B-but..."

"It is useless to argue, My Mate. Hanzo is stubborn. You should do as he says."

You still hesitated.

"I have the energy to attend to him if need be," Hanzo promised.

"Alright," you conceded. You bent down, tenderly cradling Ichiro under his head and tiny body. You tucked him in the space between Hanzo's arm and his body. "This is just weird for me to leave my baby, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Genji said cheerfully. He kissed your shoulder. He loved how you fussed over your babies. "Come on." He gently led you away from the bed by the hand. You squeezed it.

It was hard for you to switch from constantly juggling two kids to half that. You turned back to Hanzo to remind him of something important, but both he and Ichiro were already asleep. The baby's soft face in innocent slumber. Hanzo was just as relaxed. You couldn't wake him now. The last urges to fuss finally slipped your mind, and you were lighter. More free.

Genji went ahead of you to fetch Sae. He emerged from the bedroom wearing his visor. Sae always wore a confused expression while seeing his human face for some reason. You thought he should make her suck it up and learn to love it. But Genji wanted to spoil his little girl to the limit in his own way. He may have been compensating for the fact that she was not born able to control her own tiger spirit.

Maybe it didn't matter. He was sweet to her either way.

"How's my baby girl?" you asked, your voice filled with love. You leaned down to peel back the soft, mini blanket he used to carry her. To keep her protected from the hard parts of his arms and chest.

Sae's eyes popped open, and then she squeezed them shut, fussing and waving her tiny clenched fists.

"She was sleeping," Genji lamented.

He could somehow use his ninja abilities to cart around the babies in his arms without waking them. Ever. Made you jealous.

"It's okay to wake her if we're taking her outside." You looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "And no, you can't just carry her the whole time. That's what the baby carrier is for."

Genji whined and cuddled her closer.

"Don't you want her to see everything?"

"...Fine."

You were right about the baby carrier. Genji tucked Sae into the baby carrier facing outward. Her little legs dangled out of the bottom. She immediately stuck a finger in her mouth and went to work making it wrinkly from too much saliva.

"Genji, did you bring her soother?"

"No. I forgot."

Oh, well.

You two wandered out into a meadow with tall, green grass tipped with brown. The vegetation moved in the breeze in gentle waves. The Sun spent most of its time hiding behind fat, fluffy clouds.

Genji strode to the top of a softly-rounded hill. He carried the baby bag, while you mindlessly followed behind, carrying nothing. You were simply in a state of existence, letting your stress unwind slowly. Genji was indispensable right now. No one else could do this for you. You looked around at all the scenery. A dark green, coniferous forest stood proudly in the distance. The tall grass stretched towards it. Purple clover flowers dotted the meadow around you.

Genji stopped on the hill and you halted your advance as well, just behind him. You were letting him lead today.

Genji got his pointer finger hooked in Sae's grabby fist. He directed her to point her arm at the forest. He enunciated a Japanese word for her, putting emphasis on the consonants. The barest of boops on her nose and then he points at sky himself. He says another word.

"Honey, she can't see that far at that age."

You feel really bad. You do. You didn't even remind him she doesn't understand the words.

"Hmph."

Genji squats down with Sae. He picks a clover flower and brings it to just in front of her face. He tells her what it is, and she grabs the bloom with her fist, crushing the purple in her fingers.

Genji chatters excitedly in Japanese. "She likes it!" he says, translating for you.

"Yes, Honey," you dutifully answered.

Genji stands again. You watch the clouds float by. The wind is slow, and the clouds move leisurely. Just like you hope how this day passes.

"I am hoping exposing her to the language early helps her learn it later."

"If she inherits your intelligence, she'll be fine," you said. "But there's nothing wrong with trying, I suppose."

"Don't think I did not see you slipping a compliment in there," Genji purred. "I hope she inherits Hanzo's obedience. We do not need two of me in this family."

It pained you, but you agreed. A young, teenage Genji doesn't sound easy to parent.

Your parental sixth sense was telling you to take Sae back home. Also, you missed your baby boy.

You both made your way back. As you got closer, you began to hear Ichiro's cry. It echoed off the stone buildings.

"Damn," Genji said. "He will bring the dead bastions back to life with that screaming!"

You hurried a little faster to the house. You found Ichiro in Hanzo's lap. The baby was red-faced and crying painfully loudly. Hanzo eyes were equally as red, and he had a lost expression. The full bottle of formula on the table next to them told you everything.

"He refused...he won't..."

"It's alright," you told Hanzo, taking Ichiro from his lap.

The baby continued to cry as you carried him off, vibrating your brain around in your skull. Genji placed the baby bag on the floor next to his feet, then contemplated Hanzo. Deciding between being honest and perhaps poking the bear or to play it safe and ignore Hanzo's appearance.

"What are you looking at?" Hanzo snapped at Genji. Then he growled at himself and brushed some hair back with his fingers. "Sorry. I am frustrated."

"No worries. Even Mama loses patience with them. Babies screech a lot, Hanzo."

You returned with a quiet Ichiro, attached your breast. You plopped down in the chair next to Hanzo. His gaze crawled up your naked top half with a confused frown. You had skipped putting a shirt and your nursing bra on to save time.

"I _really_ wanted him to stop."

"I see."

"Do you, Hanzo?" teased Genji.

Hanzo's ears folded back.

"If you are accusing me of looking," Hanzo seethed.

"I would not blame you," Genji continued with a light tone. "She is very attractive."

Hanzo scoffed.

"I just got this guy settled!" you said. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna make one of you burp him."

"I will do it!" volunteered Genji.

That was unexpected. However, Hanzo didn't argue with Genji while he was holding a baby, so it had the effect you were hoping for. You traded offspring and then handed Sae to Hanzo.

"Here, take this one. Cries less."

"Marginally," Hanzo muttered. "I can hear them both through the walls."

Hanzo complained, but he loved his niece and nephew. In no time at all, he was speaking to Sae seriously about how he will do her hair when it grows out more.

"Will you match?!" you asked excitedly.

Hanzo eyed you.

"There can be no question! Of course we will match," he said, tucking her closer in his lap.


End file.
